Calculus Is Witchcraft
by Krush14
Summary: Miss Nabaat gets what she wants when she wants it, even if she has to break a few rules first. LightningxJihl smut. Warning: futa!light. PWP. Graphic Sex & Language.


**Author's Note:** Yo, here's some JihlxLight smut for you kids. This fic contains Light as a futa, so if you're not all about that, I suggest turning back. You've been warned! Otherwise, enjoy. ;D

* * *

Every single day, every single goddamn day, Miss Jihl Nabaat was forced to endure teaching a most disrespectful student.

Lightning Farron was exceptionally admired amongst her peers. At least in Jihl's calculus class, all the pretty, young ladies were magnetically drawn to her. The attention made Lightning slightly conceited— enough to confidently make Jihl's life a living hell.

But on this day, Miss Nabaat would finally get her sweet revenge. Term was ending soon, and her attractive, young pupil needed a passing grade in Jihl's class in order to graduate with honors.

Jihl knew all about Lightning's future aspirations. She carefully planned her revenge for months in advance, stealthily speaking to Lightning's guidance counselor and breaking into her student records. Following graduation, Lightning expected to be shipped off to advanced placement, basic training with Guardian Corps—

_Not if Jihl had anything to say about it._

Lightning may've been a delinquent to her teachers, but that didn't stop her from nailing her exams, doing the bare minimum, and still managing a healthy 4.0 GPA.

This bothered Jihl to no end.

_You're going to pay, Lightning Farron,_ Jihl thought.

Last week, after the end of calculus finals, Jihl found Lightning's scantron answer sheet and dishonestly changed a multitude of her answers.

Miss Nabaat was very pleased with her violation. Despite her handsome, young student's deviance, Jihl's real motive for partaking in the crime was because, for the entire school year, Lightning paid more attention to the petty _girls_ than the _woman_ standing in charge.

All Jihl wanted was a little affection, but no, her student couldn't give that to her. The bell rang and classes were dismissed for the day. Sitting at her desk, Miss Nabaat waited patiently for her victim. Due to the expected presence of the attractive student, Jihl changed from her pencil skirt to an extremely short, black miniskirt that complimented her long, toned legs. She wore black stilettos and a plain white blouse that was extremely low-cut. The hem of the shirt barely covered her hip bones. Jihl hastily unbuttoned the top few buttons on her blouse, revealing a glimmer of her lacy black bra and ample cleavage.

Suddenly, a tall, athletic, pink-haired individual, wearing a blue cut-off and loose, slightly-above-knee khaki shorts, entered the classroom. She wore black, high-cut socks which accentuated her lean calves and pristine white, Nike mid-top sneakers.

Jihl fixed her glasses and tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. The teacher's jade green eyes met azure blue ones, "Close the door, please."

The teen shrugged her shoulders and complied before striding over to the front desk closest to her professor's. The look on the student's face conveyed utter annoyance. Lightning reclined back lazily into the chair, her left elbow rested on the desk behind her as she glared at the seductive young instructor before her.

"Can we make this quick?" Lightning boldly inquired.

Jihl raised an eyebrow before responding, "I suggest wiping that smug look off your face."

Lightning smirked, "Chill."

_The nerve of this kid?! She's so disrespectful to me,_ Jihl thought.

The teacher swiftly stood and straightened her skirt before strutting her way over to the front of the student's desk. Jihl folded her arms across her chest as she peered down on the delinquent, "You've failed your final."

Lightning's smirk quickly dissipated to utter confusion, ". . . .What?"

In Jihl's mind, she'd won a tiny victory over the handsome student, and it felt phenomenal.

Suppressing her exuberance, Jihl asked, "As I can tell, this is a very serious situation. You need this last 4.0 to be admitted to advanced placement in the Guard Corp, don't you?"

Lightning's mouth was still slightly agape. She scanned over the bewitching eyes of her teacher, expecting her to admit, at any moment, that their meeting was nothing more than an elaborate hoax. Jihl, however, didn't break character.

"There must be some mistake," Lightning said firmly.

"I can assure you there's no mistake," Jihl dominantly replied.

Lightning swallowed the lump in her throat and avoided her professor's gaze. Despairing sentiments were swirling in her head, "How did you know about my future plans?" Lightning asked skeptically.

Jihl bit her bottom lip before lying about stalking her student's files, "I teach a sophomore, geometry class . . . your sister's in it."

Lightning nodded her head cynically. Jihl became increasingly disappointed with the scenario. She expected her attractive pupil to beg and plead for a re-test, but all she did was glare silently. Taking a little more initiative, Jihl leaned over Lightning's desk, supporting herself with her hands gripping the sides. Though Lightning was feeling grumpy about the situation, nothing could prevent her from noticing the substantial view of Jihl's bra and cleavage.

Jihl smirked at her accomplishment and seized the opportunity to embarrass the handsome delinquent, "My eyes are up here."

Lightning's cheeks flushed slightly from having been caught, but she tactfully rebounded, "Sorry."

Jihl pierced into her student's eyes with such ferocity that it made Lightning uncomfortable. Her teacher stared at her like a hungry wolf stares at a young fawn, "Though you've been somewhat of a nuisance in my class, I feel compelled to offer you a chance for redemption."

Lightning's eyebrows knotted, "A nuisance? Is this a joke? What exactly have I done?"

Struggling to think of a real excuse, Jihl fumblingly replied, "You're always flirting with the young ladies. It's disruptive."

Lightning mockingly laughed at her response, "That's ridiculous. I can't help it that they sit around me and tell me how amazing I am?"

Knowing damn well Lightning doesn't initiate the flirting, Jihl quickly changed the subject, "Whatever. Let's focus on the big issue here— are you willing to work for the extra credit you need?"

Lightning scoffed and subtly clenched her jaw. The shapeliness of Lightning's facial features greatly appealed to Jihl's desire.

In a gruff voice, Lightning replied, "Guess I don't have a choice."

_Excellent,_ Jihl thought.

Jihl cleared her throat before stretching her spine and leaning over the desk again, purposefully causing her breasts to bounce for Lightning's viewing pleasure. The gesture definitely didn't go unnoticed by the delinquent.

The teacher replied, "Very well. First, I have a small worksheet I'd like for you to complete."

Jihl composed herself and swiveled around to her desk. She exaggeratedly bent over her counter-top to grab the paper.

Meanwhile, Lightning was still confused about her teacher's attire. She knew Jihl kept her blouse fully buttoned during class, so why was it unbuttoned now? Not to mention, why would she change from a pencil skirt over her knees to a miniskirt barely covering her ass— speaking of which . . .

Just when Lightning thought she'd put thoughts of her provocative teacher to rest, Jihl bent over her teacher's desk to reveal her lacy, black panties that covered only the top half of her ass-cheeks.

Lightning viewed Jihl as a total bitch teacher. The way Jihl looked at her made the student feel like a piece of meat, but from this angle, Lightning enjoyed what it was like to be on the other side of that. Jihl's slim body with dangerous curves was something to be appreciated, and perhaps it was being appreciated a little too much right now . . . because before Jihl could turn back around, Lightning could feel herself stiffening in her shorts.

_Fuck,_ Lightning thought.

Jihl pivoted on her heels and strode to hover beside her seated student. She placed the paper on Lightning's desk and tauntingly leaned over so her cleavage was, again, in her student's face. Some of her long blonde hair draped over Lightning's shoulders as she indicated directions on the paper.

"Here's an assignment on vectorial functions. Please make sure you—" Jihl cut herself off when she noticed movement on her student's leg. The teacher's jade eyes then met her flustered student's. Lightning swallowed hard.

"Uh, s-sorry. It— it just happens sometimes," The delinquent sheepishly replied.

Jihl had finally achieved what she set out to do. For once, she caught her handsome student's full attention. She smirked before replying in a harsh tone, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Please, Miss Nabaat, you were saying about vectorial functions?" Lightning pleaded.

Jihl's pride soared. Never once did Lightning have the respect to call her 'Miss Nabaat,' and truthfully, hearing it for the first time triggered an onset of stimulation in her core.

Feeling empowered by her affect on the student, Jihl removed her feminine hand from the supportive desktop, and boldly repositioned it on Lightning's thigh. Lightning sharply inhaled from the gesture— her erection scaled more than halfway up her leg. This excited Jihl. _Okay,_ so Jihl's slightly infatuated . . . Actually, that's not fair, _she's irreversibly obsessed_ with the student she's currently groping.

She'd been lusting for Lightning since the first day of class, but now, she felt confident that her wait was over.

It took several moments for Lightning to fully comprehend the situation. Her eyes widened once realizing that her minx of a calculus teacher was running a hand up her leg. Lightning's mouth felt dry.

Jihl looked coyingly at her student, "What was I saying about vectorial functions?"

"Uh—" Lightning stammered at the increasing gropes from Jihl.

"Your vector is defined by an origin," The teacher bit her lip, "yet exceeds all others in size."

Lightning's breath hitched in her throat.

Jihl's lips were dangerously close to the shell-shocked Lightning. Taking advantage of Light's parted lips, Jihl forced her tongue into the handsome teen's mouth, swirling and tasting it. Lightning groaned against her teacher's lips after Jihl gave a small squeeze to the erection.

Mustering her strength, Lightning pulled back, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you with extra credit," Jihl sultrily replied.

Lightning raised an eyebrow. She knew what Jihl was getting at, "This is very wrong of you," the student teased.

Jihl smirked and took the liberty of sitting on Lightning's knee. Lightning almost choked at the feeling of Jihl's partially bare ass on her khaki-covered stiffness.

"So, do you think we can work out a deal?" Jihl was running her hands up the teen's cut-off shirt and caressing her rigid abdomen. Jihl loved everything she felt.

Instead of replying, the student crushed her lips against her unexpecting teacher's. She bit hard into the bottom lip and bruised Jihl's lips with her own.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jihl said.

Jihl ripped off Lightning's shirt and wildly clawed at her stomach. Lightning groaned in pleasure from the abundance of passion that her teacher was showing her.

Wrapping her legs around the student's waist, Jihl teasingly unbuttoned her blouse and stripped it off. Lightning licked her lips at the sight of Jihl's toned yet curvaceous body. The full, soft mounds in her teacher's lacy bra looked ever more enticing. Jihl's core entrance was positioned directly on top of Light's thickening shaft. The delinquent could tell that her teacher's lingerie was soaking itself. Jihl unclasped her bra while she began grinding into Lightning's hips, both gasped at the friction.

Once Jihl's prized possessions were released, Lightning immediately sat forward to lick the erect nubs. Lightning sucked, bit, and ravished Jihl's awesome rack, making her teacher moan with ecstasy.

Lightning was about to go berserk.

She promptly cupped Jihl's perfect, round ass in her hands and stood up to carry her teacher with her legs around her waist. Jihl moaned at the sudden aggression of her student, and the feeling of being placed on her teacher's desk, with her legs dangling over, elevated her arousal. Jihl desperately reached for Lightning's belt and promptly threw down her khaki shorts. Lightning stood inbetween Jihl's legs with nothing but her bra, boxer briefs, black socks, and white Nikes. Jihl gasped when she saw Lightning's erection prodding out from the top of her briefs, ready to free itself any moment if Lightning didn't.

"Take it out," Jihl whispered.

Doing as her teacher requested, Lightning pulled down her briefs to reveal her throbbing pride. Jihl knew how to deal with a lengthy penis, but MotherOfGod, Lightning Farron was huge.

"If you want an A in this class, you're going to fuck me good," Jihl informed coldly.

The student didn't give Jihl much time to admire her swollen cock as she got down on her knees and threw Jihl's stilettoed legs over her shoulders. Spreading them wide, Lightning tauntingly pressed her tongue flat against Jihl's saturated, black panties. Jihl never whimpered during sex, but just now, she actually whimpered. She was always in control, but something about the way Lightning was dominating her turned Jihl on in a way she didn't think possible.

The student toyed with her seductive teacher, biting the panties and forcing the fabric skyward to dig into the girl's pulsing entrance.

"Mmmmphhhmm," Jihl moaned.

Lightning fisted her shaft as she pushed Jihl's panties aside to properly lick her. "Oh, fuck!" The teacher crudely exclaimed at the sensation of a wet tongue on her clit. Jihl played with her nipples as she watched Lightning licking her pussy diligently.

Jihl's legs wrapped around Lightning's neck as she was reaching her first, small orgasm of the night. Lightning indulged her briefly before forcing her legs apart again and ripping off her instructor's panties. Lightning thought to just penetrate the seductive woman right then and there, but the teacher had other intentions . . .

Jihl's heel made contact with the center of her student's chest, and she knocked her back just a little bit, enough to get off her desk and get on her knees to engulf the throbbing cock of her favorite student. Lightning's head whipped back as she felt very seasoned hands stroking her base and a very skilled tongue swirling around her tip. Lightning secretly loved the gagging noises Jihl made as she choked the length down. She was now kneading Lightning's balls in her hand and deepthroating her too. Truthfully, Jihl loved giving sloppy head.

Lightning pulled out of Jihl's mouth to rightfully smack her swollen head against the bombshell's pert tits. Jihl loved this shameless foreplay.

"Fuck my tits," Jihl cooed.

Without a moment's hesitation, Lightning stuffed her love-stick between Jihl's soft, creamy mounds. Jihl took some initiative as she began gliding her assets over Lightning's stiff member.

'Miss Nabaat, I've been fantasizing about this since . . ." Lightning groaned.

Jihl slowed down a little bit with her student's admittance.

Jihl spit on the throbbing cock and then eyed Lightning deviously, "You're going to fuck me on my desk, and punish me for all the times I've been a bad teacher."

The student took this as an opportunity for revenge. She knew Jihl fucked with her test scores. She knew from the moment she walked in the room Jihl was trying to seduce her like she'd done all school year. Lightning had had enough.

_She was going to punish her instructor._

Jihl stood up but was startled to find her student charging at her. She stood sideways—paralyzed, but Lightning wrapped one arm around her and carried her to the nearby blackboard. She forced Jihl's front against it and came up behind her teacher to block her from escaping. The student bit her instructor's neck and sucked on her earlobe.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The teacher inquired breathlessly.

The delinquent wrapped her hands around her teacher's curvaceous yet toned waist and plunged a finger inside her slick folds.

"Nnnngggg," The teacher moaned.

Lightning swirled her finger into a core of liquid heat. Jihl wrapped her arm around Lightning's neck from behind, forcing Lightning's mouth into her neck.

"M-More," The instructor whimpered.

The teen was pleased with what she heard and promptly added a second finger. She felt her teacher's wet walls clamping around her, and started to thrust in and out. Jihl moaned so loud from her student's fingering. The teacher felt her own wetness dripping down her inner thighs and all over Lightning's hand.

"You changed my answers didn't you," the student growled into her teacher's ear.

"If I say yes, will you stop?" Jihl said pantingly.

Lightning simply smirked and picked up the pace, enjoying the way the provocative woman bucked against her fingers. A cruel idea struck the student's mind as she gradually slowed her pace and removed her fingers. Jihl whimpered at the loss of pleasure. Her legs were shaking with desire.

_She needed more._

"Please, put something inside me," Jihl begged.

Lightning pressed her teacher even harder against the blackboard and seized her hips while nibbling on her ear, "Promise me I'll get an A."

To coax an answer, Lightning smacked the head of her cock against Jihl's soaked folds.

"Ohhhhh," Jihl whined. "Nnngg, put it in me, _please_."

The student roughly grabbed the back of her teacher's hair and yanked it, making her teacher's juices leak everywhere.

"Mmm, y-yes. I'll give you an A, just give me—"

Jihl was cut off by the harsh sensation of being penetrated by her delinquent student's thick cock. Jihl gasped and leaked at the thought of someone this young having such a big dick. She's taken a few big dicks in her life, but nothing compared to the handsome student that was ripping her open.

"Shit!" Jihl exclaimed. "You're . . . sooo big."

Lightning smirked and began pounding her teacher from behind, grunting and groaning as she split her open. The delinquent tactfully grabbed Jihl's breast in her right hand while she fucked her against the blackboard.

Lightning always expected her instructor would be loose, but to her pleasant surprise, Jihl was hot and tight. Her juices generously coated the student's cock.

"Fuck me on my desk," Jihl hissed.

Lightning stopped groping Jihl and leaned back so she could palm Jihl's perfect round ass in her hands and thrust into her. Lightning laughed and groaned as Jihl screamed in ecstasy. Feeling disappointed, the instructor started bouncing back on Lightning's hard dick. Jihl loved her moment of dominance as her student grunted from the unexpected maneuvers. Lightning just froze and observed as her teacher skillfully shimmied up and down her cum-slathered shaft.

"Now, be a good student and clear off my desk," Jihl pantingly ordered.

Feeling overwhelmed with pleasure, Lightning eagerly accepted Jihl's request and pulled out of her. Lightning took her broad arm and swiped all of Jihl's desk appliances on the floor. Jihl smirked as she strutted over to her student with a strange gait. Clearly, Lightning's powerful strokes changed Jihl's walk, and the best part was, they were only getting started.

The instructor walked into her student's arms and kissed her feverishly, running her hands through tousled, pink locks and squirming when she felt the student's rough hands on her bottom again. Lightning picked Jihl up and set her on the wooden desk. Jihl loved her back and ass being placed on a hard wooden desk, especially by an equally hard and well-endowed lover. Jihl spread her legs to reveal her throbbing, leaking, reddened prize.

For good measure, Jihl played with her clit and eyed Lightning's pulsing member with desire, "Fuck me."

Lightning didn't need to hear anymore. She positioned herself between Jihl's legs and prodded her entrance coyingly.

"Stop teasing me," The instructor pleaded, bringing an arm under her chest to elevate her breasts for Lightning's viewing.

Jihl wanted nothing more than to feel full, completely full. Now on her back, with her student's big dick probing between her legs, she bucked towards the tip.

"How much do you think about me, Miss Nabaat?" Lightning chided.

Jihl whined as she felt her student's thick head invading her. Mustering her strength she stammered, "Mmm, e-everyday a-after class. I never leave—ahh," Lightning slid a little further inside the warm folds.

"You were saying, Miss Nabaat," Lightning grunted.

Maintaining intense eye contact, Jihl continued, "I-I never leave for lunch until I touch myself and think about you."

Lightning forced herself halfway in. It was a miracle to get that far with how hard Jihl was clenching her, "What do you think about, Miss Nabaat?" Lightning smirked.

Jihl moaned and began playing with her nipples, "Mmm," Jihl licked her lips, "I think about how, everyday, I just want to straddle you in your seat and grind against that monster of yours. I notice the way Vanille runs her hand up your leg during class. I should say something, but to be honest, I loved imagining what that bulge of yours looked like outside the fabric."

Satisfied with Jihl's answer, Lightning plunged into her teacher's hot core. The roughness of Lightning's penetration caused Jihl to climax immediately.

"Oh, right there!" Jihl cooed. "FUCK!"

Jihl's walls contracted around the thick shaft and never stopped. Every thrust caused her to relapse over and over again.

Lightning enjoyed the view of Jihl's tits bouncing every time she filled her with a forceful thrust—the delinquent would pull out, leaving Miss Nabaat's tight hole starved, but then, the student would stroke, filling her teacher and ripping her like the very first penetration.

This was payback—total payback. Lightning was so satisfied at the fact that her teacher submitted to her dominance. Nearing her peak, Lightning enjoyed Jihl's welcoming contractions. The teacher was being pounded against her desk, and she loved every minute of it.

"I'm cumming all over your cock!" Jihl shrieked.

After that, the student busted deep inside her teacher. Lightning panted and grunted as Jihl's strong walls milked all the semen from her cock. Jihl bit her lip, and moaned at the sensation of her handsome student's warm seed filling her up and dripping heavily, in excess, to the floor.

Still inside Jihl, Lightning looked into her eyes deeply and said, "So about that A . . ."

Jihl toyed with her nipple and replied, "A-"

Slightly irritated by her teacher's coyness, Lightning huffed and replied, "You should teach witchcraft instead of Calculus. It'd suit you better."

Unfazed by her student's taunts, Jihl wrapped her legs around the teen's trim waistline, "The way I see it, they're the same thing."

Then, the instructor snaked her slender arms around the satisfied student's neck. Lightning felt herself stiffening inside Jihl . . . _again_.

"Did you cast a spell and make me your slave?" Lightning grunted, inches from her teacher's lips.

Jihl smirked and replied, "Yes, and now, you're mine."

* * *

**Let me know what you think. **


End file.
